


I Promise

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Character Death, Engagement, Forever, Love, M/M, Old Age, Promises, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: Did you get the quote? I love that movie and book so much!Ugh my heart😭I actually really liked writing this one, it took me a little longer to get with the flow of writing it but when I was finished I was so happy I had written it.I hope you loved it!!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Fandom One-Shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I Promise

"Arthur, what are we doing? I can't see," Merlin says laughing slightly as he stumbles a little but Arthur has a firm grip on his arm and keeps him up right.

"That's the point Merlin, it wouldn't be a surprise if you could see where you're going," Arther responds chuckling as he helps Merlin step over something in his path. "You know I love you but you are stupid a lot of the time."

"And you're a prat all of the time," Merlin bites back as Arthur huffs but doesn't let go of him. "But seriously, where are we going?"

"Merlin, shut up!" Arthur responds exasperated, making Merlin go quiet but only a few moments. A little later Merlin opens his mouth to finally respond but Arthur pulls him to an abrupt stop. "We're here!"

"Yay," Merlin says sarcastically making Arthur roll his eyes at him. "Now can I take off the blind fold?"

Arthur grabs Merlin's hand as he reaches for the blind fold. "No, I have to get a few things ready first, then you can," Arther says before his grip on Merlin disappears and he is left standing there in the dark.

"Arthur," Merlin whines to which he can hear Arthur laughing at him. Merlin pouts as he crosses his arms standing there waiting for Arthur's okay to take off the blind fold.

After a couple minutes Arthur speaks up, "Okay, remove the blind fold." Merlin sighs happily as he rips it off but as soon as he can see his breath is taken away.

In front of him is a gazebo with fairy lights hanging from the roof lighting up the entire area. The floor is covered in flower perked if all types, probably as not to be too cliche. Then there's Arthur in the middle of it all with the biggest smile adorning his face.

"Arthur, it's-it's," Merlin can't even think of the words to describe it all, it was just too much for him as tears started to fall. The thing is, Arthur isn't just standing in the middle no he is down on one knew with a little ring box in his hand. "Yes."

"I haven't even asked yet you Dollophead," Arther laughs as tears fill his own eyes and strains his throat but he refuses to let it stop him from what he's planned to say.

"Then ask," Merlin ask with a watery laugh as he walks closer.

"First I would just like to say, Harry Birthday! I'm glad you were born," Arthur starts causing them both to laugh but then he gets serious and Merlin calms down so that he can listen to every word that he says. "I know we've only been together for a year, but you were my friend long before that and it feels like it's been lifetimes since we met. You've stood beside me through so many hard ships and successful moments that I lost count long ago. You helped me when both my parents passed away, when Gwen broke my heart, when Lance died, and so many more things I doubt I could have gotten through without you. I loved you for so long that I was in the middle before I even knew that I had begun. We met on your birthday so I thought it fitting enough that this should happen on your birthday. So, from this day forward I promise to be with you for every one of your birthdays for the rest of our lives. Merlin, will you make me the happiest man to ever live and marry me."

Merlin was nodding before he even finished and when he did Merlin couldn't help but throw himself at Arthur almost making him drop the ring. "YES!" Merlin cries into Arthur's shoulder laughing happily as Arthur just chuckles at his fiancé. "I love you so much, you didn't even have to say all that to get me to marry you!"

"I know, but I just needed to express this because it's been in my heart for so long and I wanted you to know to what extent my true feelings reach," Arthur explains pulling him closer as he slips the ring on Merlin's finger refusing to let him go.

They spend the rest of the day there eating the surprise dinner Arthur had made for them and falling asleep in each other's arms content with their future together.

______

Merlin stares at the picture held tightly in his old wrinkly hands. The photo is from when Arthur was 26 and Merlin was 25, so about two years after they got married, and they had just adopted a pair of twins. They were two years old at the time they had gotten them from Africa, it was one of the happiest days of their lives.

Merlin shakily places the photo on the table beside his bed as he looks at the empty place beside him. He runs his hand over the cold sheets just imagining the warmth that Arthur usually brought whenever they were in bed together. 

Arthur had passed away 5 months ago and Merlin may have accepted it at the time after a long cry but the thought of tomorrow being the first birthday that he will have without Arthur, since they met, makes him want to cry all over again. 

One of the last few things that Arthur said was, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise." Merlin's chest hurts every time he even thinks about it.

He glances at the clock, 11:58. Merlin sighs softly, he had wanted to stay up until his birthday began but even the thought of entering the day alone hurts so he turns out the light and lays there.

12:00. He was gone before the clock hit twelve. To finally be reunited with Arthur who was there to welcome him with open arms.

He never did truly break his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you get the quote? I love that movie and book so much!
> 
> Ugh my heart😭
> 
> I actually really liked writing this one, it took me a little longer to get with the flow of writing it but when I was finished I was so happy I had written it.  
> I hope you loved it!!


End file.
